


It's Great Until You Fall

by Geektastic_Hedgehog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Light-hearted relief to pain, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektastic_Hedgehog/pseuds/Geektastic_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel to ride a bike...sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Great Until You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post 7x17 fic I wrote after that episode. It doesn't totally apply anymore, but I think it'd be good for anyone who just finished that episode and for others too. I originally posted it on FF.

Dean couldn't believe he was doing this. Sam was taking care of some vampires in Seattle and had dropped Dean off at the hospital, insisting he spend some time with his friend. Dean couldn't stand sitting there in the drab visiting room with patients wandering in and out, talking to themselves or just forlornly shuffling around. Not that Cas was much better. He tried to put on a brave face, as always, and managed to focus on Dean a little. Every time he managed to tune in, it only lasted a few seconds. Then Cas would jump, or his eyes would flick across the room. Lucifer was probably singing all of the '80's Greatest Hits or something. When he did turn back to Dean, the idiot looked almost ashamed.

But Dean could tell that the Cas he knew was gone, at least for now. He'd been worn down by his brother's constant assaults. God only knew what was going on in his head. Sam probably didn't even know. After all, it wasn't his own brother that had been pounding away in his head. He was sick of it. Just when Cas had come back, he'd left again.

So Dean left. He wanted to do something that would help, just a little.

* * *

Dean returned an hour or so later. It was a bitch getting the staff to agree with it, but Meg actually managed to help. He dragged Cas from his room and to the front lawn.

"Dean…what are you doing?" Cas sounded exhausted. Defeated.

"W-ell. You said you didn't know how to ride a bike. And I figured it's never too late to teach an old angel new tricks."

"I've never heard that expression…" Even though his friend still sounded tired, he started to seem a bit like the old Cas.

"Shut up and get on the bike."

Ten minutes later, Dean still couldn't stop laughing. Cas was covered in muck and bruises, and somehow Dean had ended up looking just as bad.

"Do you even know where the brakes are?" Dean was smiling for the first time that day, a fact that Castiel hadn't missed.

"You never told me. You didn't tell me how to steer, either," Cas said accusingly. It only made Dean laugh harder.

"I thought a big, bad angel like you could figure it out. Whoa there," Dean held his hands up and backed up from Castiel's glare, "Come on, it wasn't that bad. I think the nurse will forgive you. She did manage to walk away okay…"

"Yes. But not quietly." Even Cas was smiling a bit now. Finally _here_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and polite reviews are always welcomed (criticism is okay, bashing not so much). The title was sort of...symbolicy. Of all the things. Not sure I pulled it off, if you think you can improve the idea, I would definitely love it (or if you've done it before) and I want a link.


End file.
